


Lonely Rabbit

by xenoshadel



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Interpretation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoshadel/pseuds/xenoshadel
Summary: Interpretation of Satan and Akira’s conversation in the finale, spoilers present. Little to Satan’s knowledge, there was a rabbit in the sky—they just didn’t know who it was.





	Lonely Rabbit

Humans were an odd species. Soft in flesh and mind, but their hearts were a different matter—powerful, even. Ryo learned it thus far through his own experiences, seeing how the mind and heart work at a certain wavelength through his own lifetime, but with others?

He wouldn’t argue that humans were also weak in spirit. A soft mind to bend until it breaks and sometimes the body breaks with it, and Ryo smiled fondly at how _easy_ it was to break not just one human, but the whole race. Gone just by intangible words, but never to be retrieved again until the memories were also forgotten.

Well, there were always exceptions.

“The rabbit is probably dead.”

Ryo never minded loneliness, and perhaps he was similar to the rabbit on the moon. But ah, even with his reawakening as Satan, memories of his life as Ryo surged forward as though they happened moments ago. Another odd phenomenon to experience even with a new body and heart, though perhaps not an unusual one with another heart next to them.

“There’s no rabbit in that sky, I saw it with my own eyes,” they continued.

Save for the stars and planets, nothing more existed in the dark universe—that much they knew. Satan was always lonely, though they never understood the feeling. How could they? Even when they were cast to hell, living through the eyes of Ryo never felt like hell. Not when a young boy opened his heart to them and cried for all but himself, whether it was in the body of a human or demon.

_“You’re crying too, Ryo.”_

Satan smiled at the memory. “Back then, I didn’t know what you meant. Love doesn’t exist. There’s no such thing as love, therefore there’s no sorrow. That’s what I thought, Akira.”

No love for an animal on the verge of death, no sorrow for the rabbit in the sky. What for? All his life, Ryo never understood that part about Akira: to cry and open his heart to those who won’t accept his tears. He always ran to pass the baton and even back then he tried to pass it to Ryo, but why? Ryo never needed the baton, no matter the body he had. All the batons burned with the earth, all that was and wasn’t human fell to ash and fire. Break the batons, eliminate humans and once again, erase the sins of the world.

“Perhaps you understand that now, but oh, why am I the only one talking?” Satan asked, smiling. They were used to Akira’s questions and amusing chatter, and they glanced at him.

“Akira?”

Dull eyes, a slack mouth. A face that often held such wonder, such emotion to the world, only stared blankly at the stars. Satan looked down at him, widening their eyes at the sight of his lower body missing. A sudden sensation struck their chest and by instinct, Satan touched their heart. They felt a dull ache, one that grew heavy when they saw a brief sparkle in Akira’s ear.

“Right now, I’m feeling something. What is this?” Satan asked, a lump rising in their throat. “Tell me, what is this? Listen to me… _look_ at me!” They leaned forward to cup Akira’s face. “Respond to me. Don’t forget that you’ve been with me until now! Say _something_.”

No response, no spark in his eye. Akira’s eyes only reflected Satan’s face when they carefully shook him. A hesitant hand reached for his heart, stiffening at how _cold_ it felt, lifeless like the rock they sat on.

“I said I’ll protect you. I meant it, too. I really did… Just…” Satan’s voice quivered yet they still made themself say his name, even when it came out in broken letters. “A… kira… Akira…!”

Every word they said still fell on deaf ears, for it was only them in the lonely universe. They never caught the baton, after all, nor saw the rabbit in the sky—or rather, they never realized it as they shouted Akira’s name. For once, a mere human touched Satan’s heart, and maybe they did cry over the cat from long ago.

Humans cried, devilmen cried . . .

_Plip plop!_

It seems like Satan could cry, too.

“ _Akira_!”

For they had love in their heart, but they never understood it much like they didn’t understand loneliness. To be enlightened with such feelings as they shouted his name, it brought clarity to their mind and a thorn in their heart. No rejoice in the knowledge, no other love to share in their heart, only the stars to witness the angel fall yet again in their own hell.

God was truly merciless when more tears spilled and all became blurry when Satan held Akira’s body, hearing nothing more than their own lonely cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll say it now that I don’t actually ship ryokira, I just liked the ending and wanted to write my interpretation of it. :v hope you guys liked it anyway! I wasn’t sure if I should stay consistent with Satan’s pronouns, even though Akira still referred to them as Ryo in Crybaby so it was a shrug for me.
> 
> I have a [ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/A35327K1/) if anyone ever wants to leave me a tip! Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
